


Lessons

by Skylark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Doomed Timelines, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You're my friend too,” you agree, but the sad quirk to your smile must give you away.</i> —A collection of John/Vriska flashfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lessons

Things you've learned since the beginning:

Vriska loves movies where the hero wins (the more explosions, the better);

Vriska's laughter lingers somewhere between predatory and joyful, thrilling and frightening by turns;

Vriska's smile sometimes grows small and fragile, eggshell-like, if you listen to her talk for long enough;

Vriska's blue symbol is more like the sky than the ocean, but you've never seen her bleed and have never, ever seen her cry;

Vriska is not a person you can protect—but she is still your friend, and you hope that will be enough.


	2. Maintenance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [goawei](http://goawei.tumblr.com).

You half listen to Vriska as you comb the tangles from her hair. It isn't how you expected a girl's to feel, coarse instead of silky. She's an alien, though, so you guess that's why.  
  
“Do you miss your friends?” she asks abruptly.  
  
You pause, flashing back to your last living memory: the trail of smoke beneath your feet, the blue-black planet miles below, the total lack of vertigo.  
  
Before you answer she whirls to face you, the movement yanking the comb from your hand. Her eyes are wide and blank—like yours—the grin beneath them sharply fanged. _Girls,_ you think. “Of course not!” she tells you, “Because I'm the only friend you'll need, right?”  
  
“You're my friend too,” you agree, but the sad quirk to your smile must give you away. Her eyes soften, her hands settling over yours.  
  
“Yeah,” she whispers. “At least I've still got you.”


End file.
